Big Brother
by Dark Sira
Summary: “Quit complaining, you’re the one who signed us up for the Konoha Ninja Academy!” A loud irritated voice yelled. “I thought it was a video game, not an application for this!” Saphire looked up to find her twin sister’s silhouette. “Nim-rod, read everyth
1. Dirty Routes

**A/N: Oh yeah, we had to redo it. Dark Sira just kept bugging and bugging me. So instead of making a cliché teary and dreary fic I said screw this, let's add some OCs and have a damn blast with it. Not only that but I lost the plan or idea of what exactly was supposed to happen in the original Big Brother plot. I hope this happens to be funny. I really don't wasn't to make something emo and craptastic. Anyway:**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Naruto characters except for the ones never ever mentioned in the series. Saiya happens to be my OC and the rest belong to my best friend. If you don't like Mary-Sues then don't read it. I could care less. Be warned all those who leave flames we will delete the flames. This happens to be something fun we like to do and want to share with people on the net so screw you if you hate it. Anyway please enjoy our insaneness in the Naruto world.**

_**Chapter One**_

_(Dirty Routes)_

Days had passed since all four ninjas had left their small tight nit village for the big city Konoha. Unfortunately it was without their father's knowing. They were now in the forest in The Land of Fire. Their destination, nowhere in sight. "It's not out here! I want to go home!" Saphire wiped her brow falling to the ground.

"Quit complaining, you're the one who signed us up for the Konoha Ninja Academy!" A loud irritated voice yelled.

"I thought it was a video game, not an application for this!" Saphire looked up to find her twin sister's silhouette.

"Nim-rod, read everything before you sign it!" She turned around stomping her foot angrily into the dirt. Her black pants were brown at the bottom with dirt and her tight blue shirt was ripped at the sleeve from all the enemy ninja encounters they've had. They were deep in the forest trying to find their destination. Saiya ran a gloved hand through her long black hair. Her tan skin sparkled with perspiration.

"I'll remember the next time I go on the net, so that I can sign us up for an even greater and better adventure." Saphire said. She was wearing the same exact clothes as her sister. On both of their backs was a whirlpool patch.

"You're one piece of work!"

Sira sighed and cocked her head to look at the distraught Saphire. "Calm down Saiya, once this "mission of survival" is over we can get her back home and make her pay." Their intelligent friend, smiled. She crossed her legs, her dark green cargo pants creating noise because of the weapons inside of the pockets. The light whipped her short black hair around her face. "If it takes this long, we can always feed her to the wolves after it's done and over with, punishment for not looking at a piece of paper thoroughly." Her smile was wicked with evil intent. The sun that was in the middle of sky shone on the tips of her hair, creating a violet color.

Saphire almost banged her head into the ground. "Wounds, how they wound me!" She picked up her body from the ground and tackled Saiya, who was laughing at the plan in store for her twin.

"Hey, runt, get off!" Saiya scowled as she peered up at Saphire's blue watery eyes, her child like face pleading for forgiveness. Her tan cheek was marked with three scratches that were a birthmark. Saiya had the same marks as well. It was like staring into a mirror except Saphire had long brown hair while Saiya had long black hair. They had the same style hair, due to the fact that they were close siblings and didn't bother to mangle with it.

Leo, popping out of the bushes, with his dark royal blue hair and dark blue eyes, grinned mischievously. He just finished looking for the village but couldn't find it. The sixth foot 17 year old walked towards the two girls on the floor and stopped in front of them. All three females looked at him curiously. He was their only male friend. "I have a grand idea," He paused dramatically. "Instead of fighting amongst yourselves, in the drab clothing that you are wearing," He put his hands behind his back and stuck them through his secret compartment in the underside of his shirt. "Slip into these two bikinis," He pulled out two pairs of skimpy bathing suits one in red and the other in blue. "And let's go fight in a puddle of mud with you two slathered against me."

Both girls looked at him with mirrored expressions of horror. Sira chuckled and grabbed a giant thick and sturdy 6 foot tree branch, which was by her feet, and spun twice before chucking it at Leo's stomach.

Leo slammed back into a tree, his face still in a dream like state. Saiya got up from the ground and walked over to their stunned friend and leaned forward. "Is his face frozen, with the perverted intent that shall never be fulfilled?"

"Yea." Sira crossed her arms and smirked in satisfaction. She was wearing a green button up shirt that showed her midriff.

"Do you think we should leave him like that?" Saphire asked.

"No, I think we should leave you like that." Saiya bit out menacingly.

"No, I think we should tie you to him, you two would make a great couple." Sira grinned.

"We do not! He's a pervert, I don't like perverted men!" Saphire defended.

Leo perked up at the sound of getting with one of the twins. "I don't know….let's take a picture and find out how good we look together." He said wiggling his dark blue eyebrows at Saphire.

Saphire looked at him and fake gagged. Saiya frowned and turned to at her companions. "Let's get this thing done and over with; and get back home so I can sleep in my comfortable bed."

"Right." Leo shoved the tree branch off of him and wiped the dirt from his cloths. He rewrapped his white scarf around his neck and straightened his black jacket.

"Chu!" A small grey ferret with red eyes poked his head from out of Leo's hip pack.

"My God, Sira you're a man, you almost killed Leo Jr.!" Leo held the poor little ferret in his arms.

"His name is not Leo Jr.!" Sira ran to pluck the ferret out of Leo's arms. "It's Muffin!"

"What a barbaric name to give him!" He scowled.

Saiya snapped her fingers. "Hey now, back on track." Everyone crowded together. "We need to find away to the city, I want to fix this misunderstanding as soon as possible."

"How about we send Muffin in and do some recon?" Saphire suggested.

"You shut up; this is coming from the person who signed our death warrant."

"No, no, that's a good idea." Sira crossed her arms and gazed around the circle of friends. "Let's send him on a recon and then wait for him to return for conformation."

Saiya stared at her head-fast friend for a minute, and then nodded. "Whatever you say Sira." Saiya nodded her head signaling Leo to release Muffin.

While they waited for their pet ferret to get back from the recon assignment, Saphire, and Leo, sat on a fallen log that was by a tree. Saiya and Sira stood around in the shade waiting just like everyone else for Muffin. Saphire was looking around the area while Leo was gazing up at the twins, with his Cheshire-like grin. The tainted thoughts he had of the twins, was visible for them to see, if they were staring.

None of them noticed, say for one person.

During his distraction with the thoughts of getting them in the bikini's, Saiya picked up a handful of small stones from the ground, tossing them up in the air a few of times. She tested the weight of each one, checking how efficient they would be for throwing. She kept the ones that she wanted and tossed the rest into the forest. Saiya played with the rocks and stared at Leo who was in his little world of porn; she took aim and fired her first rock into her victim's right eye. It was hard enough that it hurt but not hard enough to make him lose it.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh! MY EYE!!! Something hit my eye." He fell back yelling in pain. The sudden shout from Leo made the other girls look at him with startled expressions. Saiya gave a hollering laughter giving herself away. Leo held onto his eye and glared at her with his left eye and stood up. "YOU threw it at me!" He accused.

Saiya, still laughing, took another rock and threw it up in the air, nonchalantly catching it in her hand and repeating the action. She leaned her hip against a tree, a sly grin plastered on her lips.

"Saiya, n-no, no. Come on now, let's be rational." He had his hand up, trying to protect himself as if to ward her off. He backed away from her as she began to put the rock down. Leo put his hand down and looked to the sky, thanking Heaven for safe guarding his eye.

Saiya took this chance and threw the other rock at Leo's other eye. Leo blinked for a second. "Aaaahhhhhh! MY OTHER EYE!!! God why get my eyes! They did nothing wrong to you, they were just looking at you with appreciation. You have ruined me for life, I cannot see now." Leo was running around and then stopped, dropped, and rolled, in agony.

All three girls broke out in a fit of laughter. Sira shook her head with amusement and went back to looking at the direction of where Muffin left. Saphire stared wide-eyed at Leo as the pain that he was in made him roll over on his stomach as if he was dead; and then she turned her gaze to her twin sister.

Leo whimpered in agony, for the eyesight that he lost for the day. He tried blinking a few times but to no avail. Everything was dark and he couldn't see even if he tried. Saphire turned to look at Leo while he rolled around on the ground still in pain. Saiya finally stopped giggling and leaned back against the tree trunk.

"You should think before you let your thoughts show on your face. I could feel your dirty intent fill your thoughts about Saphire and me, from way over here." She pulled out a pocket knife from her pocket and began to finger it. "If you ever mention bikinis or mud ever again," She glared at him and smiled wickedly, "You're going to be missing your three best friends. And I don't mean us either." Saiya said while looking out in the light filled forest. Her bright blue eyes scanned for Muffin.

"Okay, okay!" He cried out in defeat. "But since my eyesight is gone for the day," Leo lunged for Saphire and stuffed his face into her double Ds. She squealed trying to get him off of her. How in the world was he able get to his exact target, they didn't know. "I would have to hold onto one of you lovely twins."

"Saiya I do believe that you should have done that permanently, then we would not have to worry about him thinking about you two or not." Sira said while shaking with the mirth that flowed from her mouth.

"Nah, cause then he could find somebody that will be fit for him and get off of the both of us. I mean come on this obsession has gone on long enough. Leo you have to get over it, we are not going to do what you want, so you'll have to find somebody else to get your fantasy to come to life." Saiya said.

"Not true! As long as I have my imagination I will be able to imagine them in the glorious bikinis, and the mud filled pit with me and their glorious skin that comes with it. We shall play in the mud and it will be wonderful. Their hair shall be unbound and…"

Saiya puffed her cheeks and walked over to Leo who was lying on the ground, kicked him away from Saphire and slammed her foot; boot and all, on his stomach. "Oh no you don't! If you do I'll have to retrieve your brain and smash it into tiny little pieces. So you're going to stop your shenanigans and be good for once, ya damn pervert." She stomped him one more time before letting him go and walked back to her tree trunk. "We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for Saphire.

Saphire stared at her sister and shook her head. "I'm sorry that I got us into this mess, but you have to admit that it was a great idea, because it got us out of the house." She leaned on her hand and sighed.

Saiya looked at her sister with a pissed look on her face. "How can you say, that this is greater then what is happening at the house?" She threw her hands up in frustration I liked the peace and quiet that was filling our home, and you went ahead and signed us up for this crazy death sentence; so now I have to tag along because I'd don't know what will happen to you and the rest of the team. Knowing you, you'd get yourself in trouble and probably take me down with you, so just be quiet and let me think about what we might have to do in order to get out of this predicament."

"Wow, big sister is really starting to become a leader." Saphire said in a droll stare as she rolled her bright blue eyes and looked to the side of her. "Hey Muffin is back." The rest of the group turned to find the ferret running towards them with his blue bandana wrapped around his neck. Saphire stood up, ran a little up to him and held her arms out to the ferret. He stared at the cleavage that was created by the two globes that were invitingly squeezed together. He dove in head first. "Muffin, stop that it tickles!" Saphire giggled. Muffin scurried to the top of Saphire's shoulders and licked her cheek.

"Leo Jr.!" Leo jumped up from the ground and tried to find the little furry white ferret. Sira grabbed his arm and lead him to Saphire. Saiya followed suit. "I am so happy that you are here. You can be my eyes while I hug one of the twins and their delicious skin. You can be in the plentiful mountains with me as well. We will share in the bounty of their lusciousness." Leo said trying to grasp for Muffin.

Sira scowled at Leo as Muffin leaped from Saphire's shoulder and landed into her arms. "Leo shut up. We need to know if there is anything to get to the village." She turned her attention to Muffin. "Muffin what is going on, is there a village? Is there anything that will get us out of this maze? Do you know where the leader is and is this person reasonable to talk to?"

"Gees, Sira don't bombard the poor thing." Saiya said leaning forward to rub Muffin's head.

Muffin _chu_ed to them and they listened with intent. "Are you sure that person is the one we to talk to?" Sira asked, her grey eyes searching the small animal. He sent images of what he had found into Sira's mind. A city, students in black uniforms, teachers, and genin roaming around with the chonin; and lots of fast food restaurants littering the sides of the streets.

Saphire stared at Sira and saw the concentration that was forming on her face and knew that they would be able to get out of it. Sira looked at the others and nodded her head. "We should head out and meet them. If we get it done and over with then we should be able go home, so we head out."

"Wait, meet who?" Saiya asked confused.

"The Principal of the Academy." Sira rubbed Muffin's head as a treat.

"We'll alright, if you say so." Saiya nodded her head and everyone headed out further into the forest. They couldn't travel by trees because Leo was only now getting his sight back. So they took the long way which was by road. They were careful to avoid trouble if there was any. Soon they came close to the city that the academy was held in.

"Finally, I can't believe after all that searching, it was right here all along." Saiya sighed and almost dropped dead if it weren't for Saphire who held her up. They entered the front gate with two ninjas standing watch. Cars zoomed by and shops with mouth watering aromas that filled the mouth with the delicious flavor of the food. Saiya stood up and almost jumped for joy except for Leo's antics. He was apparently seeing a little better. A guy with brown wild hair and deep gold eyes was sitting on a huge dog by the gate. He was wearing a pine green hoodie and found the group a little interesting. Saiya shoved at Leo's head but they guy was persistent and held on for dear life, she fell on the guy with the dog which caused them all to fall over; including the giant white dog. It all ended up like this Kiba was flipped over on his back, so Akamaru was on top of his stomach as Saiya was on top of Akamaru; face up, with Leo on hugging Saiya's waist.

"The gorgeousness of your tan flesh is what sustains me through the harshness of the world." Leo said while holding onto Saiya's waist, tightly. He rubbed his head against her stomach.

"Get off of me you pervert! I told you what would happen if you started your antics. Now open wide because you are gonna lose your best friends." Saiya tried getting her knife from her boot to flip the blade out but couldn't because Leo was restraining her.

"Hey get off of me!" The guy that was under them yelled. The giant dog whined but Saiya and Leo didn't notice. Saphire and Sira were holding onto their stomachs trying not to burst out laughing.

"Saiya, no! I just want to feel your goodies against me. You blinded me, it is the least thing you could do before I go blind to the world."

"Oh please, quit being a drama king!" She yelped as he dug his nails into her back. Accidently she smacked the guy she was sitting on with the back of her hand.

"Ow, get off of me!" The guy shoved at Saiya and Leo, unsuccessfully.

The guy and dog were looking at Leo hugging Saiya like he was crazy. She punched Leo in the eyes. "Stop getting my eyes. I will be permanently damaged if you don't stop. What happens if I fall into a snake pit, are you gonna get me out?

"No!" She hit his head.

"No I didn't think so, yet you hit my eyes when I could be bitten to death, you don't care. No, you just want me to get away from your great jar full of goodies." Leo whined. The guy gave up trying to get the two off of him.

"A little help here!" The two guards stared at the group as if they grew two mutant heads.

Saiya closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Sira stared at her face and knew that it was the last straw. "Leo, I would advise you to let go or she is going to kill you."

The guy on the ground looked at Saiya then at Leo. "Yeah dude, you should really get off of her, she is mighty ticked off at you." His voice a deep baritone. "And if you don't, I'm going to pull out your teeth and make you swallow them all at once!"

Leo blinked up at the guy. "Get away from my woman!" He yanked Saiya off of the giant white dog only to have Akamaru get off of the guy spin around and snap his ferocious teeth inches away from his face. That caused Leo to let go of Saiya and fall on top of the guy with the wild brown hair. "Nice doggy, don't bite the already damaged man!" Leo said walking backwards.

"What the hell!" She yelled.

"Hey, now that was uncalled for!" The guy yelled at Leo angrily.

"I'm sorry for displaying my affection for my future wife on top of you! I assure you that next time it would be in a Hotel Room." Leo said.

"She is not going to be your wife, it's never going to happen!" Saphire kicked Leo into the wall.

"Twins?"

Sira shook her head and giggled.

Saiya sighed and stood up from the ground and turned to help the guy up. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to fall on you or your dog. We're just trying to get to the Principle of the academy. Do you know where we might find him?"

"Yeah I know where the leader is," The guy straightened his jacket and checked Akamaru. ", But that he is a she, and happens to be one very strong woman." The guy glared at her.

"I'm sorry, really." She said putting up her hand.

"Come one Saiya we need to hurry up." Saphire whined pulling Leo up.

"Fine since you apologized, give me a minute and I'll take you to her."

"Thanks…what is your name by the way?" Saiya asked; her eyes were on Leo with an evil glare.

"Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka, from the Inuzuka clan of Canines. This is my companion Akamaru."

"Nice to meet you Kiba," She smiled at him and then turned to Akamaru and rubbed his head. ", As well as you Akamaru." Akamaru barked his hello and licked her hand. Sira bowed and shook the dogs paw. Saphire squealed happily and ran toward the dog rubbing him on his back. Leo, well Leo stayed far away from the dog.

"And you?" Kiba stuffed his hands into his pockets as the two Konoha ninjas began closing the gates. They waved at Kiba and he returned the wave.

"To think we would have been locked out if it weren't for Muffin."

"Oh, I'm Saiya Oniyouba." Saiya blushed for not giving her name after asking him. "This is my twin sister Saphire and our two best friends Leo and Sira from the Clan of Nekomatsu."

"Nice to meet, you guys." Kiba grinned at Saiya when Muffin popped his head out from her hip pack. "What's with the rodent?"

Saiya gasped and clutched muffin to her chest away from Kiba. "He is not a rodent, if it weren't for him we'd be locked outside of those gates!"

"Yeah!" Saphire said stomping her foot, looking like a child.

"Ok, ok sorry, let's go." He turned his attention back to Saiya. She seemed like an interesting person. It would be messed up if he screwed this relationship early in the game. "I was heading to the academy anyway so it should be easy getting her attention." Kiba said turning away. They headed for the academy to meet the Principal of Konoha Ninja Academy; Lady Tsunade.

**I hope you guys liked the remade version of our story. I know the plot and the idea....and the crazy crap I'm going to do to my best friends OCs. Review, review!**


	2. How Long Till We Get There?

_**REREAD CHPT! You will be confused!**_

_**Hello my fans, it is your author, or co-author to the series Dark Sira; that my friend and I are doing. If you have already faved the original we just thought that we should go a different route. Please read the first fic or you will be very confused! So we put the first two chaps out for your viewing and want to know what you think about what we have done to the fic…hope you all love it.**_

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Naruto characters except for the ones never ever mentioned in the series. Saiya happens to be The White Tragic Wolf Sayana B's OC and the rest belong to Dark Sira. If you don't like Mary-Sues then don't read it. Be warned, we will delete the flames. This happens to be something fun we like to do and want to share with people on the net so screw you if you hate it. We are fans of Naruto but we aren't fanatics so please forgive us if some mistakes with the characters and anything else pops up. We would appreciate it if you told us. Anyway please enjoy our stupidity in the Naruto world.**

_(How Long Till We Get There)_

Kiba was ahead of the group with Akamaru in the front. They were walking on the side walk as people moved out of the way, making room for Akamaru. Clothing stores and restaurants went by as the sweet aroma of food caught Saphire unaware. The sound of a few stomachs growling was heard by Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba turned his head back to see Saphire with her face against the window of the famous ramen shop. Just seeing the hungry look in her blue eyes reminded him of some one that he knew. He stopped to look at everyone else. They all seemed hungry

"If you guys are hungry, we can stop here and get something to eat." Kiba said, his golden brown eyes laughing at Saphire. The facial expression was exactly like that friend that he's known for years. A certain knuckle headed ninja.

"N-no, it's alright. We really need to get this done and over with." Saiya put her hands up waving them frantically in front of her.

He shook his head and grinned. "Don't worry about it. I'll buy." He entered the restaurant with his hands in his pockets ignoring Saiya's complaints and turned back when nobody followed. "Come on guys, let's go, you can go cheap on me. Who knows when you're going to get the next chance to eat again?"

Saphire, whose head was bowed, reared it up and looked at Kiba. Her blue eyes watered from the thoughtful gesture. Wonderful luscious ramen with a bit of Miso in it. How it made her mouth water. "Oh I can't wait to eat up all that ramen. I'm going to so enjoy this." She rubbed her hands together and licked her lips.

The others looked at Saphire and laughed as Saiya stared at her in annoyance. "You better not eat that much because you're going to tell the principal, Lady Tsunade, that what you did was a mistake and we are getting out of here. I don't even care if you give me that puppy look." Saiya said to her sister crossing her arms as people passed by looking at them in curiosity. She ignored them and glared at her younger twin.

Sira's grey eyes grinned as she remembered Saphire's ways of getting out of any trouble that she got. Kiba walked back to Saiya to break up the fight between her and Saphire. Leo squinted his eyes to see what was going on.

"Let's go in. The sooner we get food in her, the sooner we can go to Lady Tsunade and get your business done and over with." Kiba ushered them in the ramen restaurant ignoring Leo's growl. They were greeted by an attractive female waiter who ogled at Kiba.

"How many?" The waitress said in a sexy voice. She had blonde tossled hair that covered up one eye and big full lips. She wore a short black skirt and legs made for heels. She deliberately leaned over the counter showing her bunched up cleavage to Kiba. Saiya and Sira were both disgusted, but reframed from saying anything sly.

Kiba gave her his best boyish grin. "Table for five, plus a dog." Akamaru barked at that remark.

"Okay, this way please." She grabbed five menus and walked them over to a table on the balcony upstairs. She gave her hips an extra sway trying to catch Kiba's attention. It didn't work; he was busy staring at Saiya's butt who was walking in front of him. He could tell by her tense shoulders, she wasn't happy. Maybe irritated with the waiter's little show of interest? The balcony was a great spot because of grand view. You could see the Great Hokage heads and all of the people hustling below.

Everyone was seated accordingly. Saiya sat by the balcony with Kiba next to her and Akamaru behind them. He loomed over them sniffing at Saiya's head. "Down boy."

"It's cool, he can sniff at me any time, isn't that right big boy?" She said rearing up to rub behind Akamaru's ears. It earned her a soft whine and a lick on the cheek. Muffin chued and jumped into the middle of the table. He stared up at Akamaru and scurried up on his head. The giant dog didn't seem to mind at all.

Sira, Saphire, and Leo sat across from them. Leo laid his head on the table, unusually quiet. All of which were hungry. They couldn't wait till this day was over and just head back home.

"Would you like for me to get you some drinks?" The waitress leaned her hip to one side and pushed some of her hair away from her chest so that the men at the table had a good view.

Kiba noticed her movement. He grinned to himself. "Yea, tea for me and water for Akamaru here." The giant dog leaned over and bumped his head affectionately against Kiba's. He turned to Saiya.

"Two soda waters, please." She ordered bitterly for her sister, seeing as the hungry girl couldn't even look up straight. Ironic how she remembers about food and falls over.

"Daikon tea for me."Leo ignored the woman's shenanigans. He was only interested in the twin girls and at the moment his head was down on the table. The waitress nodded her head and wrote down the order.

She turned to Sira who had her eyes closed and her hands folded across her lap. "And your order ma'am?"

Sira opened her eyes and narrowed them once they landed on the whorish waitress. "I will have sweet soda, but the glass must be sparkling clean. If I see one speck of dirt on there I will send it back and call your manager." The waitress looked at her in disbelief. Saiya chuckled behind her hand, as Kiba just stared at Sira. "If there is a problem please do tell me." Sira looked at her up and down; turning in her seat to face the stunned waitress. "I don't think your, er, pretty little self can take me. Looking the way you do."

The girl looked like she was about to lose her temper. "I dare you to." Saiya spoke up smirking at the girl. She looked at her nails. "Ay wish you did. I want you to do somethin' smart." Saiya's Northern village accent surprised Kiba and the waiter.

"N-no ma'am. I-I-I'll bring y-y-your orders right away. No speck what so ever." The girl stuttered and stumbled away from them, fumbling with her notepad as she rushed past people.

"That was, um…that was interesting." Kiba said looking from Saiya to Sira.

"Yeah well it's not nice selling yourself out at work looking like a who-…"

"Anyway…" Saiya interrupted Sira from continuing on with her rant.

A woman with black hair and red eyes sat down by Kiba. He looked up to see his sensei sitting in the seat next to him. "Sensei, you could have told us to meet you here."

"I didn't really know what restaurant I wanted to meet you all at, until now. I'll send for Hinata and Shino." She waved her hand to a man who disappeared after his order was given out. "And who might your friends be?" She asked curiously.

Leo sat up only to stare into the face of Kurenai. The goddess right in front of him, was all too bright for him to bear, he keeled over, only to get up and crawl towards the woman, with a hungry look in his eyes. Saiya, Sira, and Saphire stiffened. Their best friend was going to make a fool of himself and embarrass all of them.

"What beauty and grace have I seen today? For your eyes are filled with the fiery passion of love. I give you my shelters so that you may find in my arms love to hold you up in high glory." He grabbed her hands and proceeded to kiss the inner palm.

"Oh no." Saiya palmed her forehead.

"What a charming young man." She said pulling her hands away so fast that Leo kissed air. "I didn't get either of your names." Leo felt that he crossed the borderline because the air became so tense that he could feel the Lady goddess's irritation. He swore he could feel the air crackle.

Kiba was watching this whole scenario with his mouth wide open. He flinched when she turned in her seat to look at him with narrowed eyes. Kiba felt Saiya shift uncomfortably beside.

"Um, I'm Saiya Oniyouba," Saiya spoke up hoping that the Junin wouldn't strike out at her for Leo's stupidity. The woman turned to look at Saiya. Her eyes slightly widened. Saiya continued on. "That's my twin sister Saphire and our best friends Leo and Sira from the Clan of Nekomatsu." Saiya said nervously, pointing to each person.

"I see, well it's certainly nice to meet you all." She smiled and the tension went way. "I am Kurenai; might I ask what you are all doing here? You don't seem to be tourists."

Saiya hesitated before telling her story of Saphire's error. "Aw damn it! I said I was sorry!" Saphire whined once they were finished. By then they had ordered food and eaten it all up.

"Yeah, per say for your horrible table manners." Saiya wiped her mouth with a napkin. She studied her sister from across the table. "You suck at eating and you suck at reading."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"How often is this?" Kurenai leaned over to whisper to Kiba.

"It seems often enough."

"Don't they remind you of-…"

"Naruto?" Kiba said with a grin. He looked at the two girls going back and forth. Now that he looked at them closely, they do look like Naruto. Naruto's sexy Jutsu form is more like it. It was uncanny, why couldn't he tell from before. They have the same three scratches on both their cheeks just like Naruto.

"How eerie." Kurenai whispered to herself.

Sira giggled. "If you guys are done arguing I'd like to get rid of our applications and head on home."

Leo who gave up on hitting on the girls for the day leaned his chin on his hand. "She's got a point, I for one agree." Muffin was nibbling on a cracker and scurried into Leo's jacket. "Let's go get this done and over with."

"Do you guys know how to get there, because if you don't then we can take you to the administration office, but then I would have to take this wild man back." Kurenai said waiting for the rest of her team to arrive.

Saiya looked at the woman and nodded her head. "We would appreciate it if you could take us there. The sooner that we get off of the roll for the academy then the faster we can get back home and I can finish my book."

Kurenai's red eyes smiled at Saiya. "I don't mind taking you there but if you don't mind waiting for the rest of my team to get here then we can leave."

"Not a problem." Sira shrugged and looked at Saiya for conformation. She nodded.

Saphire leaned her chair back against the railing on the balcony while she rubbed her stomach. She licked her lips happily and let her hair drop over the ledge. "No we don't mind. We can stay here as long as you need us to stay, because I really don't want to leave." Her hair was blowing in the breeze over the ledge of the balcony. She closed her blue eyes, her stomach full of bliss, thanks to the fulfillment of food.

Sira's eye caught a boy around their age staring up at Saphire. He looked like he was running because he was breathing hard. His obsidian eyes studied her friend and then her. Sira smirked and poked Saphire in the ribs to get her attention.

"What?" She said ignoring her dinner-mates conversation. Sira pointed her finger over the railing to the man with the dark eyes and dangerous aura. Saphire's eyes became wide when she made eye contact with the man. He seemed fair of face, paler skin than her, and jet black spiked hair in the back. Kurenai asked the younger twin a question but Saphire didn't hear her.

"I'm sorry, what?" Saphire asked still looking over the railing. She shifted her body so that she was facing the railing and peering over it, more interested in what was going on there than the table. Kurenai saw Itachi's head bob up and down as he walked toward his brother.

"It seems that you have somebody that likes you." She folded her arms and put a hand under her chin as if to think. "Strange, I've never seen him take an interest in a girl before."

"What's his name?" Saphire unconsciously asked.

Saiya stared at her strangely. She could only hope that it didn't turn into something more than just a particular interest. "His name is Sasuke Uchiha from the Uchiha clan. His family was murdered, but him and his older brother. He lives with his brother, Itachi Uchiha, who is standing right next to him. Sasuke and his brother were both prodigies of their clan." Kurenai glanced at the brothers below the balcony.

Saphire gazed back at Kurenai for a moment then back below only to find the older brother was standing on the road. _'Where did he go?'_ She thought. Her blue eyes taking in the features of the older brother and comparing them to the younger one. She could see the resemblance between the two. Itachi looked like he's seen better years. He reared up his head to stare up at Saphire and then entered the restaurant.

The sudden noise of girls hollering in the street caught her attention as well. One girl had pink short hair and a mighty nasty attitude. The other girl had blond hair with a long bang coming out in the front. They were fighting over who was going to get to Sasuke first.

Saiya blinked a few times and realized that a dangerous boy with obsidian eyes was staring strangely at her. Kiba went rigid and seemed to shake as if he was ready to pounce. Sira had to cough to get Saphire's attention. But it seemed that Saphire was too intent on the action below. Leo wanted to punch the guy but was restrained by Sira's foot on his crotch. This was just too damn good to pass up. The voices continued on, Saphire became bored and came back to earth. She turned her head and the first things that she meets are the obsidian eyes staring right back at her.

"Holy crap!" She jumped back startled by the sudden flash of a face in front of hers and dropped her jaw.

"Saphire, close your mouth before you let some of the bugs in." Saiya sniggered while looking at the sky and smiling at her twin's surprise.

"I do believe that loud mouth over there is too stunned to move anything." Sira beamed, her grey eyes twinkling in the daylight. Leo's jaw was slack from the close proximity from the Uchiha. The genius was gorgeous, handsome, and intelligent, all wrapped up in one magnificent form.

Sasuke leaned for a closer look at Saphire and blinked his eyes, confusion evident on his face. She backed away from him slightly; only to fall over the chair. Kiba chuckled at her behavior while the others tried not to. Kurenai laughed slightly but hid it behind a hand. The sound of the fight between the girls had long stopped. They were now staring at the balcony and looking at their Adonis by another woman. The fire in their eyes arose and almost set the whole village on fire.

Kurenai, sensing the jealousy coming off the two girls, came to the rescue. "Sasuke don't you have to get back to Kakashi for your mission?"

Sasuke shifted his gaze to the Junin and nodded his head. "Just wanted to see if what I saw was real." His voice was a deep baritone and his skin a pale peach.

Kurenai sensed her students were nearby; she looked over her shoulders to see two Chonin were heading her way. She stood up and strolled over to them. "Shino, Hinata, get your things, we are about to head out for a mission after I get these travelers to the Hokage's office." The girl with long blue black hair nodded along with a boy in glasses and a high coat covering his mouth and nose. She turned around and walked back to the table. "Now that my team is here we can go and take you to the Hokage. Kiba I expect you to be at the gate when I get done.

Kiba nodded his head at Kurenai then turned to Saiya. "I hope that you get this misunderstanding done and over with." He grabbed his wallet from his pocket and left to go pay the bill for the food while the two newcomers joined him. Akamaru barked his good-bye, but not before licking Saiya's face and growling at Leo threateningly. Saiya watches as Kiba leaves out of her sight and then sighs.

Everyone at the table stood up and followed Kurenai through the busy streets, heading towards the Hokage office. The streets had random people shoving at each other; shopping for items and shopkeepers advertising their things. It was slightly like The Northern Village Hidden beneath the Moon. Only difference is that their village was smaller. Everyone knew anyone's business, including their father. They finally arrived at the Hokage's building. They entered it and jumped on an elevator that took them to the top floor. Kurenai opened the office door and everyone entered. The office itself was huge decorated with paintings of the previous Hokages. The staff was efficient in what they did, shuffling through pages and copiers, organizing missions into files and enrolling new students into their school. Kurenai pointed her head to a door they have to go through and bid them farewell.

Saiya waved goodbye and took a deep breath. She was standing in front of the door that was to the principal. Everyone was standing behind her nervously waiting. The few staff that were on break, stared at the odd group of teenagers. It was like they felt sorry for them. That feeling couldn't leave the air. Apparently the Hokage was a scary woman from what Kiba and Kurenai described. She knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. Once it did they walked in the door and saw a woman in the chair and knew that she was the one who they were to talk to.

"Hello, you must be Lady Tsunade, my name is Saiya Oniyouba; I would like to talk to you about the recent applications that were turned in." Saiya cut to the chase, not wanting to stay in her presence any longer. The woman crossed her hands and leaned her chin on the table. "It seems that some mistakes were made and I would like to get the applications back if I could, please?"

The woman stared at the group with her golden hazel eyes. Studying each one until her gaze fell on Saphire and Saiya. Saphire was hiding behind Saiya, holding on to her sweater with a worried expression. How fate seemed to toil with her life. Two more Narutos. It couldn't be Naruto, because he couldn't change his doppelgangers hair color. Maybe change sex but not the hair style. She dismissed it answering them. "I am the Hokage of this village however the one who handles the applications is not here."

"What?" Saiya asked in disbelief.

Tsunade continued on. "She is in the Sand Village. If you are trying to get out you would have to go through her to get it. Here are the directions to get there." Tsunade pulled out a piece of paper from her desk and handed it to Saiya. She took it crestfallen. "It's a shame that you won't be able to attend."

Saiya looked at the paper and groaned. It seemed like long directions just to get the application. "It was a misread misunderstanding." Saiya said embarrassingly staring at the paper still.

"Misread? How can you misread an application that's printed in big black bold letters Application for the Konoha Ninja Academy?" Tsunade asked as if she wasn't surprised.

Saiya blushed. "Well it wasn't really me who sent in the applications. It was the twin behind me twiddling her thumbs."

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm sorry!" Saphire yelled thumping her sister in the back. "I thought it looked like a video game not a Ninja academy. All I saw were ninjas and costumes; it looked like an awesome video game."

She raised her brow as she glimpsed at them. _'Maybe it isn't Naruto.' _She mentally told slammed her foot down on Saphire's feet and earned herself a shove._ 'Btu then again they sure act like him.' _

"What did you think Ninja Academy stood for? I know when I hear it; it sounds like Ninja Academy not SUPER SWEET AWSOME NINJA FIGHTING GAME!" Sira said crossing her arms.

Saphire looked ready to explode; she turned her back to the others and stared at the opposite wall. Leo being presented to touch a bountiful booty, swooped in for the victory. He grabbed her butt squeezing it really hard. Saphire felt Leo's hands instantly; turned around and slapped the living out of him. He flew past Tsunade, and slammed into the windows.

Tsunade seeing the display of affection smirked. "Is that all?" She asked.

"Yes thank you. We really appreciate it." Saiya said beat red. Tsunade nodded and they left.

"This is going to be a rather interesting school year." Tsunade said spinning in her chair to stare out the window. It was beginning to darken up with grey clouds.


End file.
